Don't Mention It
by LuceScuro
Summary: YAOI Just Inuyasha and Kouga interaction in a cave.


**A/N: **_Not exactly all that great but... Don't kill me! It's my first time! I basically had to write a paragraph a day because I was blushing to much! Thanks to my beta **Lady Insomnia.**_

****

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**__**

* * *

**__**

**_Don't Mention It_**

**Stuff In The Cave**

It was a surprisingly quiet day in Feudal Japan; the sun was shining, the wind wasn't blowing, the sun was shining, the flowers were doing whatever flowers do and the sun was shining. Most people were outside doing their chores or going about their daily routine. Youngsters were either helping their parents or other elders or playing in the sun, enjoying their time on Earth. Most people were happy for this peaceful day since peace didn't come quite as often as it used to. Everyone was happy.

Well, everyone except a certain silver-haired, golden-eyed hanyou that is. This particular hanyou was stuck in a cave watching over his rival/friend. This rival/friend was, however, injured and unconscious at the moment, which made one wonder if it was the silver-haired, golden-eyed, particular hanyou who had put him in such a state. Of course one would then have to wonder why the silver-haired, golden-eyed, particular hanyou was watching over his rival/friend. Though it didn't seem as if the silver-haired, golden-eyed, particular hanyou was enjoying it much…

"Why, oh why, was** I** the one stuck with this job!? I don't even like _him_! I just can't understand what was going through her head when she said that!" Inuyasha ranted and raved to the (almost) empty cave while pacing about.

Finally halting his pacing, Inuyasha stood and glared at the unconscious figure a few feet away from him. Scowling and muttering something under his breath the hanyou continued with his rambling.

"What the hell am I supposed to do when he wakes up!? I sure as hell ain't gonna ask if he's okay because, whether anyone knows it or not, I **hate** the guy and I don't _care_! He's probably gonna try to get up and find her, and you know what? I'm not going to stop him 'cause that's not what she told me to do!" Inuyasha paused to think before carrying on, "He's probably gonna pass out and die, but I won't care because I hate him and I didn't even wanna be here in the first place! In fact when he wakes up I'll-!" Inuyasha's shouting interrupted by a loud groan emitting from the unconscious being as he stirred.

Curious, the fair-haired hanyou walked over to the tanned male's side. Putting his hands on his hips he muttered, "Humph, and Kagome said it'd take a couple of days, what does she know anyway?"

Another moan came from the young youkai's mouth as his back arched upwards slightly. Inuyasha raised and eyebrow at this but said nothing, instead he settled for poking the resting other with his foot.

"Oi, baka, yobisamasu ne," Inuyasha commanded.

"Urusai," the raven-haired boy responded, hitting Inuyasha's shins so he fell.

As predicted, when Inuyasha fell he landed rather softly. It could be said that he floated to the ground but that might possibly not make any sense. Grunting lightly as he put himself in a crouching position, Inuyasha continued his poking, though this time he used his sharply clawed fingers.

"Itai…" the poor boy being poked whimpered.

"Get up already you stupid wolf!" Inuyasha ordered, increasing his poking speed and strength.

"Wh-where am I?" the ookami youkai asked.

"You're in a cave baka," Inuyasha replied moving away now that his rival/friend was awake.

"Inukkoro[1]? What the hell are you doing here?" the… scantily clad[2] young man asked, more awake now.

"Mattaku, I would've thought you were smarter than that, Kouga," Inuyasha replied.

"Just tell me already!" Kouga, thank the God that we now know his name, demanded.

"Okay! Don't flip your lid!" Inuyasha said, muttering something under his breath afterwards, "I'm only here because Kagome didn't want you killed while you were sleeping. Since you're so dumb and probably wondering what that has to do with me," Kouga glared at Inuyasha, "I'll explain a little bit more. Kagome told me to watch you while you slept, y'know, protect you like the _damsel_ you are."

Kouga snorted, "_I am not a damsel_, you canine reject!" Inuyasha opened his mouth but Kouga wasn't finished and continued before Inuyasha had time to have his say, "Where is my woman anyway? Why isn't she the one watching me while I sleep? My dear Kagome has no idea how horrible it was to wake up and have Inukkoro as the first face I see!"

Inuyasha growled but restrained himself from attacking the 'nearly healed but still weak' wolf demon, "Kagome is** not** your woman."

"You're just in denial dog-face, and that doesn't answer my question!"

"She and Shippou went to the lake to cool off," Inuyasha answered grudgingly.

"Lucky little bastard…" Kouga mumbled, "Where are the others then?"

Inuyasha looked up at him irritated, "Sango and Miroku went with Ginta and Hakkaku to find whatever the hell it was that attacked you."

"Why the hell haven't you ran off after them?" Kouga asked frowning.

"Mou, can't you hear me? I'm here because Kagome told me watch over you! What am I, talking to the wall?" Inuyasha replied angrily.

Kouga smirked, "My woman seems to have some sort of hold over you. This hold could prove helpful once me and Kagome are mated; you could be our servant or something! If you're lucky I might even let the females bathe you! Kami knows you're going to need it!"

Inuyasha snarled, turning red with anger, "Kagome is not your woman!"

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"IS SO!"

"IS NOT!"

Kouga stopped for a second before smirking, "Oi, dog-face, you do know what people do when they like other people, right?"

"Aa…" Inuyasha answered warily, not sure at what Kouga was getting at.

"So then tell me Inukkoro, have you ever kissed Kagome?" Kouga asked maliciously.

Inuyasha froze, his eyes widening, "Na-nani!? Iya[3]! Demo, you haven't either!"

"Are you so sure, Inukkoro?" Kouga leaned back crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ma-masaka!" Inuyasha exclaimed, his eyes widening even more.

"It's true[4], though I can understand why she wouldn't want you kiss you when she can kiss _me_, a _youkai_. You mustn't be very good at it, if she likes you as much as you think she likes you and still hasn't kissed you," Kouga stated smiling in satisfaction.

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched with suppressed anger, let's follow along shall we?

Twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch, twi-tch, tw-it-ch, t-w-i-t-c-h.

At this point Inuyasha's eyebrow began to malfunction due to too much use.

Kouga blinked, "Inukkoro? Oi! Have you lost it?"

That was the last straw. _I'll show that cocky bastard!_ Inuyasha mentally roared. All rational thought leaving his mind; Inuyasha lunged at Kouga. One might think this action would initiate a fight but something different altogether happened, instead of lunging at Kouga, Inuyasha lunged at Kouga's _lips_.

Kouga sat there, stunned, as he was thoroughly kissed. Inuyasha, taking advantage of Kouga's shock, plunged his tongue into the other's mouth and began forcefully stroke everything he could reach. Poking at Kouga's tongue several times in hope of a response, and after receiving none, Inuyasha came to his senses and pulled away immediately. Both boys sat staring at each other, shocked into silence.

Realizing that this awkward silence was his fault Inuyasha decided he needed to say something, "Ja…"

Kouga looked at him as if he had grown another head, but guessed it was partially his fault for not stopping Inuyasha, "Anou, Inuyasha what was that?"

"Oro?" Inuyasha looked at him and blinked.

It was Kouga's eyebrow's turn to twitch, "What was that for?"

"Anou," Inuyasha soon began to feel more confident, "I was just proving you wrong! Mattaku, you didn't have to take it so seriously! By the way, what you said about Kagome not kissing me because I'm a bad kisser is one hell of a lie because you couldn't kiss to save your life!"

"I can so; you just caught me by surprise!" Kouga said indignantly.

"Yeah right, you haven't kissed Kagome have you?" Inuyasha asked, smiling slyly.

"Iya, demo, you were a fool to believe me!" Kouga retorted, a small blush staining his cheeks.

"I guess I was," Inuyasha replied casually, pointedly noticing Kouga's blush.

Kouga, however, was unaware of this surveillance, glaring resentfully at the inu hanyou.

Inuyasha, still smiling, suddenly felt more daring, "Ko-ga why don't I help you with these _things_, hm?"

Kouga eyed Inuyasha warily, "What_ things_? And what did you just call me?"

"Pleasing _things_, and I called you by your name, Ko-ga," Inuyasha responded, still smiling.

"Sure you did, and no way! I don't need your help those_ things_," Kouga snapped.

"Yes you do," Inuyasha stated plainly, "How about if I do whatever you want for a week?"

Kouga contemplated this for a while. From how he saw it, there was no downside to this proposal. Except for the fact the Inuyasha was acting awfully creepy. Not to mention very uncharacteristic. But he had Inukkoro as his slave for a week! This was too good to pass up!

"Alright, I accept your terms," Kouga agreed.

"Good," Inuyasha smirked predatorily and pounced on Kouga.

Kouga barely had time to gasp before he was captured in a ferocious kiss. The wolf demon moaned as Inuyasha sucked harshly on his tongue. Letting out a little yelp as the dog half-demon nipped at his bottom lip, making a trail to his neck. Kouga could do nothing but let out small whimpers.

Inuyasha's tongue lashed out at Kouga's neck, running over the throbbing pulse under the tanned skin. The fair-haired hanyou scraped his fangs over the junction of Kouga's neck and shoulder, leaving thin pink lines in his wake. When the hanyou was finished playing Kouga's neck and shoulders he pushed himself up and looked at the panting wolf under him; waiting.

Kouga took a while to react, too caught up in sensations he'd never felt before. When he noticed Inuyasha had stopped he hesitantly opened one eye and then the other.

He blinked and raised an eyebrow, "That's it?"

Inuyasha slowly shook his head in response, "Usually by now you'd be naked and I'd play around with chest…"

"Then what's the problem?"

Inuyasha shot Kouga an irritated glare before holding up one finger, "We can't do this for a number of reasons. Number one, I'm not too sure how your injuries are holding up," at this Kouga snorted but Inuyasha ignored him and held up another finger, "Number two, we probably don't have enough time because Kagome will be back pretty soon. Number three, I, myself, have never done this with anyone so I can't teach you anything," Inuyasha stated calmly now holding up three fingers.

"Hai, hai, so what do we do now?" Kouga asked looking up at the hanyou on top of him.

Inuyasha nodded his head downwards before lowering himself. Going down Kouga's body the inu hanyou stopped when he reached the end of Kouga's fur hip wrap. Lifting it up carefully Inuyasha took Kouga into his mouth.

"Nngh-!" Kouga choked on air at the new wave of pleasure that took over his body.

Inuyasha smiled before taking Kouga entirely into his mouth and trying his best not to choke. He could feel Kouga shaking in ecstasy above him. He abruptly removed Kouga from his mouth; making sure it was completely covered in his saliva. Smiling, Inuyasha listened contently to the taller man's whimpering, he then began to blow on Kouga's member softly which, of course, caused the ookami to cry out again.

Realizing he was out of ideas Inuyasha blinked. He frowned; this was harder than it looked. Sighing to himself, Inuyasha began to stroke Kouga gently while listening to youkai prince mewl and howl in pleasure. Getting a steady pace, Inuyasha rested his head beside Kouga's thigh and smiled happily.

That's when he heard footsteps.

"Kouga! Kouga, get a hold of yourself, man! Kagome's coming!" Inuyasha whispered harshly.

Kouga immediately got up and began to compose himself so Kagome wouldn't notice anything. Not that much had happened, he hadn't even come! But Inuyasha did teach him something, and it had been a rather pleasant experience.

"Inuyasha!" Two voices called in unison from outside the cave.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called as she stepped into the cave. It was then that she noticed Kouga was awake, "Oh, Kouga-kun, you're awake! How are you feeling?"

Kouga gave the miko a dazzling smile, "I'm fine Kagome, and why wouldn't I be? It was you who took care of me!"

Kagome blushed, "Inuyasha didn't bother you did he? Because if you two got into any fights…"

"Aa, you could say we got into a couple of fights," Inuyasha smirked.

"Inuyasha…"

"Kagome, daijoubu. Inuyasha did no harm whatsoever," Kouga assured, hoping Kagome would stop asking about it.

Kagome looked between the two. She couldn't see any wounds on either of them so she guessed it must have been only verbal fights, and neither of them seemed too emotionally wounded. In fact they almost seemed to be getting along! Kagome mentally frowned wondering what exactly had happened while she was gone. It was then she felt something nudge her leg, she looked down to see Shippou looking up at her.

"Kagome, it almost seems as if they're getting along, it's amazing! Ne Kagome?"

Kagome nodded, "Saa, Kouga-kun, Inuyasha why don't you go to the lake I was just at and cool off? I'll show you the way; it must have scorching in here!" Kagome proposed and walked out, not waiting for an answer, taking Shippou with her.

"Definitely scorching," Inuyasha murmured looking at Kouga.

Kouga just looked back evenly.

"You might wanna take of that at the lake Ko-ga," Inuyasha said smugly.

"So might you," Kouga countered.

Inuyasha smirked, "Maybe I will."

"Maybe I will, too."

"Inuyasha! Kouga-kun! Hurry up!"

"Kagome's waiting for us."

"So then let's go."

"Inuyasha?"

"Hai?"

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"Hn."

"No, I'm serious. Don't mention it."

And the golden-eyed, silver-haired particular hanyou and his rival/friend laughed.

* * *

[1] 'Inukkoro' is Kouga's nickname for Inuyasha as we all know some people think it means 'Dog-face' some 'Dog-turd' I personally prefer Dog-turd because to me it's the worse insult but that's just me.

[2] I ran out of things to say! And he is scantily clad…

[3] I do not know if this is true! I'm just making it up so it will fit with my fic…

[4] Once again I do not know if this holds any truth.


End file.
